


What would happen if Someone From The Future had been in the Show?

by Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry, I don’t know how to tag this, Reader-Insert, What would happen if someone from the future was in the show?, can be a reader insert, it goes with the flow, i’ll add some more tags later, not much canon divergence, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge/pseuds/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge
Summary: Anne with an E is a very interesting show, and I often find myself wishing I was in it. That opportunity arrived when someone invented a time-machine with a few special alterations. It could travel to other universes!I volunteered to use it to travel to one of my favourite shows.How is this going to turn out?
Kudos: 9
Collections: What would happen if someone from the “Real World” travelled to this universe..?





	What would happen if Someone From The Future had been in the Show?

I gape at the machine infront of me. Was this really the thing that could travel between realities? It looked so cool! Without a second thought, I climb into the machine, carefully tucking my satchel into the seat next to me and pulling up the sleeves of my favourite hoodie.

As a man counts down from outside the machine, the door slowly slides shut and I squeal in excitement. This was it! I would spend a month at a time in one of my favourite shows!

I smile in determination, clutching my belongings. Who knows what I would change?


End file.
